SpongeBob the movie: Sponge Out Of Water
by WINItune
Summary: SpongeBob the movie: Sponge Out Of Water edition with new characters... IS HERE! Ya'll will see the plots in every chapters. Find out the story once you click it!
1. Is Here!

_**WINItune** and **The Imaginative Me (Krystella Saranella)**__ are__ bringing out the story/movie of **SpongeBob the movie: Sponge Out Of Water** edition with new characters..._

**IS HERE!**

**New Characters:**

**Samantha Seawing**

**WiniGrand JenneCarley**

**More coming...**


	2. Chapter 1: The Lost Girl

_Hello! The wait is over, and it has many views. So me and The Imaginative Me (__Krystella Saranella__) will present you the story of __**SpongeBob the Movie: Sponge Out of Water! **So here's the plot._

* * *

**Plot:** WiniGrand and Samantha were best friends in their childhood. But there's a problem, which WiniGrand's parents ruin their friendship and stay apart from each other. One day, WiniGrand's parents leave for three days and decided to let her in charge. So, WiniGrand and Samantha can meet together and decided to go sail with Samantha's uncle. In the meanwhile, Samantha were shot by WiniGrand's father and falls in the sea making them to escape by pulling WiniGrand away. Her uncle was extremely angry and sad at the same time. What will happen in the future of them? Will the long-lost friendship live again?

* * *

**SpongeBob the Movie: Sponge Out of Water**

**Chapter 1: The Lost Girl**

* * *

In a place, there was a beautiful ocean where the two girls sitting together on the bench, watching the sunset going down as they saw the ocean wave swiftly. The girl with black hair smiles but then drops it when she gets pulled by her parents. The black-haired girl just sadly waves the orange-haired girl good-bye and scoffs off. The orange-haired girl was left alone, looking at the sunset going down slowly but suddenly a voice called.

"Samantha, come and have your dinner." Then, she left the bench and walked home where is just opposite of the ocean. The person who called her was Burger Beard, known as the pirate. He is Samantha's uncle and he treated her as his own child since her parents 'left her' a long time ago. (Actually, she was left in front of Burger Beard's pirate ship after her mother was unknowingly murdered by her father to take over the management of a company and her father worked at that company in Salty Shoals.) She walks up, then sits on the chair, places her hand on the table, sadly.

Her uncle notices her sadness, he then said, "What's wrong Sam? You seem sad." The little girl looks at her uncle and sob. "WiniGrand's parents pulled her because they won't let me have fun with her." Burger Beard just smiles and pat on her head, gently. He then offers her to eat the food.

* * *

Meanwhile, WiniGrand looks at the window where the ocean waves highly and then lowly. Her mother came up to her and said, "WiniGrand, you know I won't let you talk to the girl whose uncle was the pirate." She then said in worry. "What if he might kill you?"

WiniGrand pouted her lips while crossing her arms, knowing those are not true at all. When her father approach to her and was about to say something, she goes to her room, only to slam the door hard. The parents look at each in consent.

* * *

A few days later, WiniGrand's parents were leaving when her mother told the eight year old girl. "Are you sure, you can live alone?"

"Of course ma, I'm eight and I can take care of myself." She said with confidence. Her father then kneels down to her and said, "Be careful of the pirate. Remember to stay with him." Her mother clears her throat and said, "Don't you mean 'stay away from him'?" He then walks away with her mother in the car. WiniGrand then waves at them when the car drove off while her parents wave her back.

WiniGrand drops her confidence. "I'm only eight and I can't take care myself." She then ponders. "Well, at least I got my friend, Samantha." She locks the house gate and secretly walks toward Samantha's house. She knocks the door three times, knowing that it's the password between them. Samantha quickly opens wide and saw her friend just stood there, waving her hand at her.

"WiniGrand!" She then pauses. "Your parents?" WiniGrand just smiles, "Oh don't worry. They left me in charge of the house for 3 days." Samantha frowned. "Aren't you afraid when you're in charge?"

"Of course I'm afraid. But at least I want to come to visit you." WiniGrand said, wanting the answer. But in quick, Samantha shouted, "YES!" She shouted, making her uncle to walk up to them. "What's all the ruckus?" Samantha notices her uncle wearing his pirate suite and some things according to the pirate. "Nothing, but why are you wearing like that?"

"I'm going to sail the ship, just searching some treasure or something so I can sell it and we can support the family of two." He then notices WiniGrand staring at him. "Oh, hey Wini. What are you doing here?"

"Just to visit the best friend in the whole world." She slowly pointed at Samantha. "Can... I?" Burger Beard just smiles. "Yes. But I thought of having Sam to come with me to the ship."

WiniGrand said, "Can I come? My parents went out for 3 days..." Then Burger Beard stood there but then answer, "Ok, you may come." The two girls shouted happily and they follow him.

* * *

In the big pirate ship, Burger Beard was steering the ship to move while the two girls watch the ocean with admiration. "What a beautiful ocean." WiniGrand said. "Yeah, I wish I can just jump in the sea and swim happily with peace." Samantha said watching the ocean waves.

Samantha said, "Look at what I can do!" She waves her hand gracefully and the waters also wave in the air gracefully. WiniGrand exclaimed, "Wow! I never seen you doing that before? Do you control nature?" Samantha happily said, "Yeah! I only learned about it last night. I could even speak to animals." WiniGrand smiles and looks at the ocean. She saw a fish jumping up and down. Then, the same fish saw her and winked at her making WiniGrand laugh.

* * *

At cold night, Samantha and WiniGrand were sleeping on the cable when Burger Beard notices them and just smiles. He then continues to sail the ship.

* * *

In the next morning, Samantha draws a big ocean wave and draws two girls beside the ocean. Once she finishes it, she gave it to WiniGrand, who just took and admire her picture. Samantha whispers, "Someday, we will live with the ocean, even underwater!" Then Burger Beard served them the food.

Samantha just smiles and said to her uncle, "Thank you, uncle-dad. It's look delicious." The kind pirate smiles back, "My pleasure." He then looks at WiniGrand. "Enjoy the food, WiniGrand?"

"Yes, I am. Thanks!" She then eats happily. Then, a person far away used the binoculars and looks at the ship. He narrows his eyes and took the phone.

It was the third day and they decided to leave the ship and go back home. Before they went down the ship, another boat was there, approaching them to their shock. "What the?" Burger Beard exclaimed.

It was WiniGrand's parents, due to WiniGrand shocks. "Uh, oh." Then the parents manage to reach the ship. This time, her father was having some sort of long handed gun. Her mother rush to WiniGrand and sees whether she's okay. "Thanks gosh, you're okay." WiniGrand jokingly sings, "Thank gosh it's Monday!"

"Of course I'm alright... thanks to-," She was interrupted when her father shouted at the pirate. "You pirate! You kidnapped my daughter and decided to let her walk the plank?"

"WHAT!?" WiniGrand shouted. "No, pa!" She then pauses heard the gun shot right towards to them. But luckily, they dodge. WiniGrand shouts, "Bestie! Use your natural abilities to wash Dad away!" Samantha said, "I can't! Hurting nature is my weakness! I consider humans as nature!" Then, WiniGrand's father continues to shoot directly at Burger Beard but Samantha pushes him off, she was shot at her heart. She lost control and falls in the sea. WiniGrand pushes her mother away and looks at the sea.

Burger Beard runs at where Samantha falls. He cried in anger. He shouted to them, "YOU!" The parents quickly grab WiniGrand and run off, leaving the poor pirate alone. Burger Beard took no choice but to believe that she's dead.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the deep ocean, Samantha slowly landed in the ocean floor of the Pacific Ocean, near the Bikini Atoll. A sponge couple came up and looks at the poor girl with pity. So, they decided to take her to the hospital.

* * *

Back to the surface, WiniGrand is sitting on the chair, looking at the drawing that Samantha drew for her before. She cries, water is dripping down her cheeks. Her parents celebrate with happiness since the poor WiniGrand will never bother showing up to Samantha and the pirate again.

Her mother came up to her, "Now, I want you to forget her." WiniGrand narrows her eyes dully. So, she left them and went in the room again. Her father nodded to her mother, knowing they're going to transfer somewhere else, leaving this place.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Burger Beard continues on a journey, finding more treasure and support by himself. He decided to forget his niece, only he doesn't want to cry because if not, he can't focus on anything.

* * *

Back to the house, WiniGrand then put the drawing of picture in the back. "I guess I have to forget her." She then frowned in sad. "If I always remember, I can't focus on anything." She then zips the bag.

* * *

In the deep ocean, Samantha woke up, looking everywhere in blurry and slowly looks at the two sponges. She then gasps in horror. "Where am I?" The woman sponges said, "Don't worry, you are safe now." She then continues, "Thinking that you can breathe underwater although you're a human."

Samantha looks at herself breathing in the water. The man sponge said, "What's your name? Did you have a family?"

"I'm Samantha, I guess." She then confuses. "I don't have a family." The two sponges look at each other thinking it was a pity. "Can you remember anything on how you fall?" The man sponge said.

Before she can answer, the purple fish who is the doctor told Harold and Margareth.

"She's been shot in her heart." The two gasps, even Samantha. He then continues, "She can't remember anything due that she been shot and falls in the ground, which apparently surprising me that she can breathe in water like we do."

The two sponges were delighted when they heard the doctor. But then Harold says, "But she can remember her name." "Yes." The doctor explains. "It's because she might remember something that is close to her. Don't worry, you can take her home and rest, who knows that she might, returns her memory."

The two then understood, including Samantha who apparently doesn't know what the incident was. Then, the couple brings her home and approached the door. Before they enter, Margareth told her, "Before you can be our family, I want you to meet my son, SpongeBob."

Samantha was a bit surprise that they had married and had a child. She was so excited and went in the door in rush and SpongeBob was playing his spatula flipping the plastic patty up in the air. But then he drops it and saw Samantha in shock, leaving the play set behind and runs to her, causing the human girl to her surprises but then smiles at him. "I'm SpongeBob SquarePants!" He then smiles widely, "How about you?"

Samantha recalls then answers, "My name is Samantha Seawing." She then recalls slowly touching in her head making the little yellow sponge wonder. "I'm six, you?" She said, knowing her age.

SpongeBob smiles sweetly, "I guess I'm older than you. I'm 10 years old." Samantha smiles happily, having her big 'brother'. She then hugs him in happiness, making the couple smile at them.

* * *

13 years later, in the beautiful ocean, the door opens widely, revealing to be a grown up girl, Samantha Seawing. She runs throughout the town. Everyone in Bikini Bottom wave and smile at her as Samantha jumps and sings around. She then rushes towards the Krusty Krab.

Squidward was in the cash register, wiping the cash register and sudden shock, he saw Samantha coming on her way. Squidward dully says, "Oh great, I have another annoying."

Samantha walks in waves at Squidward who waves uneasily back at her. She opens the kitchen door, looking at SpongeBob, who is cooking the finest Krabby Patty. She then walks up to him, noticing him that she stands beside her. "SpongeBob, can I go and watch the sunset?"

SpongeBob seems shock at this. Due to his 'sister', will be taken a good care at her. "Sis, you don't have to go there all alone." He then said, "What some fisherman come and grabs you?"

"Oh don't worry, bro. Look I'm 16." She then shows herself who is actually taller than him. "I was expecting you to come with me, but I see that you're busy."

SpongeBob ponders then he felt pity to her for knowing he never let her go anyway. He also remembers that one day, her remembrances will come back. He then answer in a smile, "Sure you can. But you must come home after the sunset goes down." He advised to her.

Samantha leaps for joy and hugs SpongeBob. She then runs out, shouting, "Thanks, SpongeBob!" SpongeBob sigh in happiness but then Mr. Krabs comes in the kitchen, "Gee, your sister must as happy as the jellyfish jumping up and down."

"Yeah, I realize she's grown up which apparently I'm older than her." He then flips the patty. "Yeah, keep on working on the patty, lad!" Mr. Krabs went out the kitchen door before he advised to him.

"Aye, aye!" He replies back to him as he saluted.

* * *

Somewhere in downtown area, a girl walks to the beach can't see her only behind of her and her hair swiftly waves left to right because of the wind. She then relax herself on the beach which no one at the place.

She then slurps the drink, but she spit out due to her shock looking at the human hand waving up and down. She was thought that He or She might be swimming. But a blue tail waves up and down knowing to her that He or She might be in trouble due that she thought was a big fish wanted to eat the person. So she runs off, leaving the drink on the ground and directly jumps in the water. She grabs the tail but then heard the voice. "Hey! Who pulls my tail?"

The girl in black hair let go of it tail and gasps that she heard female voice. She then looks at it a closer look. "I was swimming happily, but you-," a girl with brown, slightly red hair with long beautiful blue tail looks at her in shock. "You-," She couldn't finish her sentences but then the girl with black hair said. "What? Is there anything on my face or is it for me to know you?"

"You, you just look like me..." She then pulls her down to let the black hair to look at her face. The black hair girl grows a shock. "You're right!" She then shows. "You have dimples which I have, a turquoise and slightly orange eyes, the face..." She then ponders. "Except you have a different color hair."

"Yeah." The mermaid said. "Well, what are you doing here?" "Oh just a relax which I love the ocean so much and wait for the sunset to come." The black hair girl said.

The mermaid then said, "If you love the ocean too much, why not you come in." The black hair scared. "I will love too, but how am I gonna breath?"

"Easy, first tell me your name." She then said. The black hair girl replies, "WiniGrand JenneCarley."

"Nice to meet you, WiniGrand. I'm known as Brianna Triton." WiniGrand said, "Cool, so... how exactly are you gonna make me breathe in the water?"

"First, close your eyes."

"Ok." She then closes her eyes. Suddenly in the brightest magic, Brianna holds her neck gently and the blue and pink bright power came and the flash of light end. Brianna then exclaims to her, "You can open your eyes now."

She slowly opens, but didn't feel anything. "Uh?" Brianna explains to her, "You can breathe in water and in the air, that way you can enjoy both at the same time."

WiniGrand pulls her shock, "You mean this breath is like forever?" Brianna nodded gently causing WiniGrand to leaps in joy and quickly jumps in the water making the splash hit in Brianna's face, who is she laughing.

* * *

In the meanwhile, down deep in the ocean, Samantha walks down the path through the flowers and trees. The sunset was not set yet, so she waits anxiously and sits on the breeze of grass flows slightly, shining.

At the same time, WiniGrand and Brianna walk and swim through the same place where Samantha sat. She then saw an orange color hair, sitting looking at the sky. "Who is that girl who is human like me?" WiniGrand question it to the little mermaid.

"That's Samantha, she's the only human living in the ocean which eventually all the Bikini Bottom folks like her."

"Oh." She then ponders and realizes. "Samantha?" She narrows her eyes but up with the smiles, "That's a nice name!"

"Yep, she is friendly. You might want to talk to her." She then told her, "She loves the ocean and the sunset too. I think you might be a pair."

WiniGrand thinks a moment but then smiles and approached to the girl, waving the mermaid away. "Good day!" Brianna shouts while she swims away.

* * *

The sun is shining knowing at the person at the same time, the sun is going to set. The grown up girl, goes ahead to her and greeted her with the smiles. Samantha didn't notice, thinking that SpongeBob or other of her friend was beside her. She then places her hand on WiniGrand's shoulder due to WiniGrand's shock.

"Wow, Brianna was right, she is a friendly person." Her whispers became louder and in the spot Samantha let go. "I'm so sorry."

WiniGrand still greeted her with the smiles, "That's ok. I heard your name, Samantha who loves the ocean and the sunset."

Samathan replies in smiling mood, "Yes, it is! And nice too meet you. I would love to know your name."

WiniGrand then answers back to her, "WiniGrand and nice to meet you." Samantha ponders by her name by looking at her weirdly. She then gasps, "WOW! What a nice name, and a nice long slightly curly hair!"

"Thanks, Sam. You too, orange is my favorite color."

"Aww, thanks." She said in awe. "Hey, look! The sunset!" The both of them shouted in joy but then looks at each other in confusion. Back to a reality, the sunset slowly setting down. When it's over, WiniGrand stood up, pulling her 'back-to-friend' up.

Samantha was about to leave but then saw WiniGrand was going away. "Wini! Stop." WiniGrand stops and goes back to her. "You seem, very nice. I think you can stay at my house."

"I would love to because of the ocean, the sunset and unfortunately, I got my own house at Los Angeles which my parents move to Las Vegas."

"Ow." Samantha frowned in sad. WiniGrand looks pity at her and she apparently agreed for her. Samantha leaps in joy and brings her hand to her house.

* * *

At the beautiful house full with gardens and decorations, Samantha and WiniGrand went inside. Samantha joins her to sit on the couch while she prepares hot chocolates. WiniGrand looks around the house knowing WiniGrand's house was full of music decorations. She then saw a frame picture of Samantha and SpongeBob that stood on the small table beside the couch.

When Samantha puts the drinks on the table and notices that WiniGrand looking at her frame photo, she smiles. "That's my brother."

"Your brother? But I thought he was-," Before WiniGrand could finish Samantha answer. "Yes, he is a living sea sponge. My parents told me, that I fall from the ship and landed which I got shot in my heart." WiniGrand closes her mouth due to her shock. "Yes, but luckily, my parents or knows as adopted made me a family and have my lovely brother, SpongeBob."

WiniGrand is in awe of how sweet her adopted parents and her brother took her as a family. She the frowned on something that she realizes and touches on her head making the orange hair girl looks at her dully. "Um, can I see your brother and of course your friends."

"Sure, but my brother and my friends were probably busy today. So maybe I can let you see them tomorrow, Sunday." Samantha said in a friendly way.

WiniGrand nodded and offers to let her also to drink the hot chocolates.

* * *

At the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob comes out follow by Mr. Krabs and Squidward from the restaurant door. SpongeBob was sweating due to Mr. Krabs shock, "What's wrong, boyo?"

"I'm afraid that Samantha might be in trouble, knowing she might kidnapped by the PIRATES!" Squidaward closes his mouth that he muffles.

"Why not go to her house or of course call her whether she's ok." Mr. Krabs giving him the idea.

"Aye, Mr. Krabs." He then scoffs of running towards his pineapple house. Gary notices his owner running to the shellphone. He dials in hurry and waited the answer. Once it picks up, in other voiced called, "Hello?"

"Hello, Samantha?" SpongeBob said.

"Oh hey, SpongeBob! What's cha want?" Samantha said in a happy tone.

"Are you at home?"

"Yes, why?" She demanded to know the answer.

"Oh, nothing. Glad you save from the pirate."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." He then chuckles nervously.

"Guess what, bro. I got a new friend who lives in the house. She's a hu-," Before she could answer, SpongeBob said.

"That's nice, Sam. Be careful. I have to go, because of Gary. Bye sis!" He said in a cheerful tone.

"Bye." She said in a low voice.

WiniGrand heard Samantha, and says, "Is that your brother?"

"Yes." She said in sad tone. WiniGrand notices her sadness. "My brother always busy and rarely have time to spend with me even when I call him." She then continues. "My brother sometime wouldn't let me anyway because of the surface person will catch me."

WiniGrand said, "Maybe he mention about pirates." Samantha seems not paying attention. "But come on, one day he will join you for a fun time spend day!" She said in the positive way.

"Thanks for the positive. Hope it will." Samantha says as they both went to bed, tired.

* * *

In the very next morning, SpongeBob took a breath but suddenly saw Patrick jumping on him causing he lost control. "SpongeBob!" he then looks around. "SpongeBob?"

"Down here." A voiced called making the starfish to get up noticing his been squash. Patrick took him and waves him like a paper and he returns to normal form. "Thanks, what's the joy?"

"No mention. Oh, uh, um..." He stops. "I forget." This makes Sponge to snicker but heard a familiar voice called out. "SpongeBob!"

"Ow man, don't fall on me." He was expect someone but find out her 'sister' came running and hugs him in joy. "I'm glad to see you!"

"Well, yeah. So Sam, what's up?" SpongeBob said in determined. Patrick heard the name of 'Sam' causing him to stop the conversation. "My sister is here?" he then said in panic. SpongeBob laughs, "No, Pat. My sis." Patrick laughs too.

"So, I was here to let you meet someone." Samantha said calling someone.

SpongeBob and Patrick wait in excitement knowing who her friend is is. "SpongeBob, Pat meets my 'new' friend, WiniGrand."

SpongeBob lost his excitement while Patrick claps his hand to see a black hair girl approached to them.

"WiniGrand, this is my brother and my brother's best friend." Samantha greeted when WiniGrand smiles and waves in nervous.

SpongeBob turns around; not looking at them while he places his hand on his heart due that he remembers something. So, SpongeBob just waves at her not looking at WiniGrand. WiniGrand was shocked by this and said, waving, "Um, hi?"

SpongeBob puts down his hand and greeted with a 'Hi'. Samantha seems shock but to know that his afraid. So she whispers something on her ear. WiniGrand understood and says, "SpongeBob, I heard that you're number one fry cook in the restaurant." SpongeBob turns a bit and smiles, "Thanks." Then he turns back. Still Samantha whispers to her, "I also heard or taste that Krabby Patty was the delicious of all time!" WiniGrand replies back. This time SpongeBob turns and hugs her saying, "HOPE YOU LOVE IT!" He then let go of her.

WiniGrand thoughts for this, "I thought SpongeBob was fully really take care of you but seems his acting actives."

Samantha proudly said, "Yes, he is. He only gets things in serious when he take good care and me and of course his job."

SpongeBob smiles as Patrick stare at the black hair human girl, dully causing WiniGrand to step away feeling nervous.

"Don't worry, this Patrick. He sometimes gets a little dizzy when he spots someone new." SpongeBob says.

WiniGrand smiles, knowing she's talking to him in the friendly way, "Oh, ok."

SpongeBob was wondering how she breathe in underwater, "Uh WiniGrand? How did you breathe underwater?"

WiniGrand was about to say something when Samantha questions too, "Yeah, Wini. How?"

"Well, there's a mermaid who just looks like me and she gave the power to breathe in water." WiniGrand answers.

Samantha does a friendly punch at her, "Great, but I don't remember how I breathe in water." SpongeBob thought it over, not wanting to say but he just puts his hands behind. Samantha then turns to his brother, "SpongeBob, how did I breathe in water?"

"Um, probably one of the mermaids gave you too." He then chuckles nervously making Samantha not believing, "Really?" SpongeBob nodded. WiniGrand smiles, "You have a great brother." She then sighs, "I don't have any siblings."

Samantha and SpongeBob sigh as they were pity for her. Then SpongeBob pat her, "Don't worry, we still here for you like brothers and sisters." WiniGrand smiles, "That's great. Ok, so what we gonna do now?"

SpongeBob, Samantha, WiniGrand thinks while putting their hands under the chin except Patrick, "Uh..."

* * *

_That's just the beginning on how they met. Wait 'til the actual movie plot is coming and found out the story on how they help each other and of course, just to find out how to get Samantha's personality back. Find out on 'How' in the next chapter. Please review!_


End file.
